


A Shameless Sentiment

by dbshawn



Series: AELDWS 2020 [4]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25629154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dbshawn/pseuds/dbshawn
Summary: The boys come to an agreement after a relationship impasse.
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Series: AELDWS 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824469
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	A Shameless Sentiment

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Détente
> 
> Genre: None
> 
> Word Count: 100 words

Eames glares at Arthur, while chewing his fingernails.

“Can you admit 007’s submarine car doesn’t get us closer to buying a house?” Eames questions.

“Can you admit Logan still wants you?” Arthur answers.

Eames is now four weeks touch starved. A certified nutter.

“Fine. No more jobs with Logan.” _His ex never stood a chance._

“…and?”

“…I’m all yours this weekend.”

“Excellent,” Arthur counters, straddling the forger. “I’ll curb my…discretionary spending.”

Arthur grinds his hips. “…and I won’t tie the rope too tight. You’ll need room to move when I swallow you.”

Eames grabs his ass, surging into their kiss.


End file.
